


我遇到了假的Omega

by Tianyuan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianyuan/pseuds/Tianyuan





	我遇到了假的Omega

　　[堂良]我遇到了假的Omega

　　*日常沙雕脑洞，不要上升正主  
　　*小长篇，内含小车，谨慎观看  
　　*搭档双双瞎眼系列，人生处处狗血  
　  
　　房间内，红酒味和新鲜的柠檬味混合在一起，浓郁到让人晕眩，周九良颤抖着手给自己点上一根烟，看着趴在床上把自己的身体摆成男人装杂志封面的孟鹤堂，咬牙切齿：“这位先生，能从我的房间里面滚出去吗？”  
　　床上的人一个媚眼抛过来，撒娇的语气九转十八弯：“嗯~人家不要嘛~我就想呆在这里~”  
　　周九良觉得，他手里的烟应该是用来戳瞎自己双眼的，而不是用来抽的。  
　　  
　　1.  
　　舞台上，周九良看着又一次被轻轻一推三米远的孟鹤堂，在心里感慨了一句：是不是所有的Omega都是这种打开方式，这也太弱了点吧？  
　　晃神了三秒之后，准备接着表演，可是孟鹤堂并没有按照流程自己爬起来，而是躺在地上，虚弱的伸出手，台下观众笑成一片，周九良认命的伸手去拉他起来，顺便思考自己刚刚推他的力度是不是太大了点。  
　　孟鹤堂可是大家默认的为数不多的极品Omega，虽然从来没有闻见过他身上任何信息素的味道，可是用眼睛都能看出来。  
　　德云后台很少会出现各种信息素味道乱炖的情况，据说是很久之前德云班主进来训话的时候被一堆乱七八糟的味道熏得当场昏过去，两天才醒，从那之后就强行规定，表演期间不许乱散发信息素，谁都不行，都得想办法藏起来。  
　　所以别看这些人都在一块待了很多年了，属性基本还靠猜，不过也没什么好猜的，谁是A谁是O一眼就能看出来，也太明显了一点，后台肩不能挑手不能提的一捉一大把。  
　　表演结束之后，孟鹤堂一脸兴奋的换好衣服招呼自家搭档：“九良，要不要跟我去个好玩的地方？孟哥带你见见世面！”  
　　周九良看了一眼已经黑下来的天色，有些吃惊：“你确定要这个时间出去？”  
　　现在的Omega都这么没有警惕心的吗？大晚上还敢出门？  
　　孟鹤堂理所当然的点头：“晚上又没有咱俩的表演了，不这个时候出去还等什么时候？快，换衣服一块去！”  
　　周九良皱着眉在那纠结，身心都显示着抗拒，正想着怎么才能说服孟鹤堂别在这个时候出门，旁边栾云平进来，一把揽住孟鹤堂：“收拾好了没？走了。”  
　　“你们一块去？”周九良来回看了一眼，栾云平身上淡淡的薄荷味让他有些不舒服，在看到孟鹤堂点头之后，赶紧拒绝：“那你们玩好，我就不去了。”  
　　说完，拿起包就往外走。  
　　  
　　2.  
　　  
　　大晚上，周九良把自己包的像极了一个抢银行的，确定不会被熟人认出来，这才磨磨蹭蹭的走到便利店去买抑制剂。  
　　所有人都没看出来，他其实是个Omega，只是周九良性子别扭，愣是藏的滴水不漏，再加上长期使用抑制剂，从外表看宛如一个beta，甚至还会被认为alpha。  
　　全靠搭档衬托的好啊！周九良无数次感慨，一度试图给孟鹤堂写个万字感谢信，感谢他无形的帮自己隐藏了真正的身份。  
　　“先生，这个吃多了不好......”尽管周九良打扮的六亲不认，柜员小姑娘还是一眼就看出了他，没办法，像这样时不时的就过来一趟，次次都包的严严实实的，除了这位也没有别人了。  
　　奇了怪了，Omega又不是什么丢人的 事情，干嘛这么谨慎？柜员在心里吐槽着。  
　　周九良口罩下面的脸白了几分，结结巴巴的没法回话，柜员趁机从收银台下面掏出两瓶东西：“这个是我们的新品，没什么伤害，您要不要试试这个？”  
　　“都包起来吧，多少钱？”周九良动作有些慌乱，听柜员报出来个比平时贵了不少的价格之后，也没有计较，快速付账，拿起东西就准备走人。  
　　柜员在后面急急忙忙的开口：“先生，我还没给您介绍具体功能呢？”  
　　“不用了！”周九良丢下一句话之后，快步往家赶去。  
　　这柜员真烦人！  
　　这是他当下的想法，然而几天之后，他恨不得和这个柜员同归于尽。  
　　  
　　3.  
　　  
　　孟鹤堂这人，还真是处处留情！  
　　周九良看着被众人围在中间，笑的开心的孟鹤堂，觉得自己身上的柠檬酸都要溢出来了，心猛地一跳，做贼似的嗅了嗅，最后不放心的溜进洗手间，从包里掏出一瓶新买的喷雾，狠狠往自己身上喷了几下。  
　　还别说，那小柜员介绍的新品还不错，不用口服的感觉也太好了点，他这些天用的都是这个。确定浑身上下都喷好之后，又在洗手间待了很久，这才出去。  
　　孟鹤堂依旧坐在那里，旁边的人讲了个笑话，孟鹤堂直接笑倒在李鹤东的身上。  
　　忍住，周九良深吸一口气，第N遍告诉自己：两个Omega在一起是不会有好结果的，何况那个人还是孟鹤堂，被所有人宠着的孟鹤堂。  
　　周九良喜欢孟鹤堂，从第一次见的时候就喜欢，碍于属性，只好拼命的掩饰这种心情，甚至一度觉得是因为自己抑制剂吃多了，导致脑子都不清醒，怎么会对一个Omega有感觉？疯了吧？  
　　栾云平突然从身后走出来，看了一眼那一群开开心心的人，翻了个白眼转身就走了，看的周九良一阵奇怪，这人不是每次都粘着孟鹤堂吗？今天怎么这么反常？要知道栾云平可是个单身的alpha，薄荷味的信息素分分钟让别人Omega腿软，奈何他眼中只有孟鹤堂。  
　　这也是唯一一个周九良稍微能忍受的alpha，并无数次催眠自己孟鹤堂就应该和栾云平在一起。  
　　“九良，快快快，过来，这有好吃的。”孟鹤堂看到了站着发呆的周九良，站起来伸手招呼着。  
　　周九良看了一眼那一堆的alpha，果断拒绝：“不吃了，我换衣服，一会儿该我们表演了，你也快点。”  
　　“对哦，都要到我们表演了，行了，你们该干什么干什么，别打扰我准备表演。”孟鹤堂对着周围一圈人摆手。  
　　李鹤东调侃：“你这过河拆桥可不行啊，找完乐子就把我们丢一边合适吗？”  
　　周围人附和，孟鹤堂双手叉腰：“怎么不合适？我过河拆桥一两天了吗？”  
　　“行行行，你有理。”还能怎么办，这么可爱的并且还未被标记的Omega，当然是选择宠着啊。  
　　  
　　4.  
　　  
　　都准备上场了，孟鹤堂一拍手，突然说了句：“完了！”  
　　周九良吓了一跳，扭头看他：“什么？”  
　　孟鹤堂尴尬的笑两声：“没什么没什么。”只是忘了一件小事而已，都怪这两天玩的太嗨了！  
　　节目时间不长也不短，五十多分钟后结束，这么长的时间足以让孟鹤堂并不是很好的脑子忘掉应该记住的东西，于是下场之后的孟鹤堂继续开开心心的和周九良商量：“我决定了，今天去你家吃饺子，你包！”  
　　“你这决定草率了点吧？我同意了吗？”周九良皱眉。  
　　孟鹤堂凑过来抱着他的胳膊撒娇：“我想吃~~你前段时间说了有机会给我做饭吃的~不能说话不算数，我就要今天去~九良~~~”  
　　“行行行，走吧。”周九良依旧招架不住孟鹤堂的这波公式，N+1次思考自己要不要学习一下，或许孟鹤堂这种才是Omega的正确打开方式。  
　　坐在副驾驶开开心心的孟鹤堂，在路程行驶了一半的时候终于想起来某件应该做的事，但是为时已晚，车里逐渐弥漫着一股浓郁的红酒味，周九良手一抖，车险些撞到栏杆上面，拼命把车停到一边，瞪大眼睛看着一旁肆无忌惮挥发着信息素的男人，声音都在抖：“你......你是alpha？”  
　　孟鹤堂眨巴着眼睛，一脸的理所当然：“对啊。”  
　　靠！手脚发软的周九良咬着牙骂了一句，他第一次感受到孟鹤堂的信息素，霸道的像是要把他溺死在红酒里面一样，不应该啊！他用了药的，怎么会有这种反应？  
　　车内的味道越来越浓郁，周九良浑身发热，手脚无力，心惊胆战的发现了一个不想承认的事实，他貌似被孟鹤堂的味道刺激的发情期提前了......  
　　因为周九良喷过药的原因，孟鹤堂并没有闻到除了红酒味之外的味道，也不晓得周九良怎么了，毕竟他核桃大的脑仁怎么都不会想到自己印象中那个貌似alpha的周九良是个正处于发情期的Omega，所以十分自然的解开安全带和周九良换了位置：“你是不是不舒服？我来开车，别急，快到家了。”  
　　这个世界永远不缺乏狗血剧情，在孟鹤堂扶着周九良走到卧室的那一秒，周九良身上的药效过了，柠檬味争先恐后的涌出来，孟鹤堂被熏得飙泪，同样惊讶的反问了回去，顺便带上了粗口：“你他妈的是Omega？？？”  
　　  
　　5.  
　　  
　　操！牛逼！  
　　这是孟鹤堂心里的所有反应，这玩笑真的是开大发了，谁知道两个人会同时掉马甲？  
　　孟鹤堂这个伪装成Omega的alpha居然有一个伪装成alpha的Omega搭档，他该感慨不愧是亲搭档呢还是该感慨他们德云社的人都瞎了眼呢？  
　　亏他这么多年为了接近周九良特意假装自己是Omega，还不断的研究两个alpha在一起的可能性，这狗血的！不对！这巧了吗不是！不就掉个个吗？这叫什么，上天眷顾啊！  
　　处于兴奋状态的孟鹤堂，信息素挥发的更加肆无忌惮，原本还稍微清醒的周九良，被这味道刺激的彻底没办法了，想咬着胳膊缓解一下，奈何半点力气都没有，只好极其艰难的去求孟鹤堂：“帮我......”  
　　孟鹤堂瞬间来了精神，手放在扣子上就准备解衬衫，顺便在心里感慨一句守得云开见月明，哪知道周九良下一句话就是：“帮我......把抽屉里的药拿出来，你......你出去......”  
　　他一个纯种的alpha在这站着，周九良选择吃药？想得美！  
　　孟鹤堂并不听周九良的话，而是一步一步走过去，看着床上胡乱扭动的周九良，喉结滚动一下，趁着机会告白：“九良，我其实一直都喜欢你。我以为你是alpha，所以才装成Omega的，为了能和你在一起。”  
　　周九良脑袋嗡嗡的，这惊喜太大了点，两情相悦？孟鹤堂也喜欢他？怎么可能？  
　　孟鹤堂明显不给他任何思考的机会，弯腰凑近，贴着他的耳边问：“你喜欢我吗？愿意让我标记吗？”  
　　色诱可还行？！周九良被这铺天盖地的红酒味熏得失去了神智，低声的嗯了一句。　  
　　孟鹤堂狠狠地吻了下去，舌头毫不客气的闯进去和周九良的软舌纠缠，添舐、吮 吸，淫糜的水声黏黏腻腻，呼出的热气让情欲无 限发酵。  
　　标记的第一阶段，气味标记，在两个人激吻中缓慢地进行。  
　　周九良难得温顺的任由孟鹤堂掠夺，身体的空虚被稍微填上了一些，但还远远不够，呜咽着抱住孟鹤堂的脖子，变被动为主动，将自己更完全的贴在孟鹤堂的怀抱中，下身轻轻的磨蹭。两人的身体早已起了变化，周九良此时敏感的不可思议，只是隔着衣物碰触前端就激动的出了水，甚至连身后某个地方都饥渴的微微收缩着，期待物体的侵入。  
　　他艰难的蹭着，无声的邀请，偏偏身上的人就是不给，周九良睁开眼睛，看见孟鹤堂狡黠的眼神：“宝宝，你想要什么？你得说啊，不说我怎么知道？”  
　　恶劣至极的性子，完全不像平时那样软弱，周九良咬牙，想让他滚远点，可是身体难受感一波一波的袭来，颤抖的声音求饶：“我想......要你……给我......”  
　　孟鹤堂占据了主导地位，不紧不慢的诱哄着猎物上钩：“说你爱我，说愿意被我标记。”  
　　他一边说着，手一边在周九良的身上到处游走，坚硬的东西抵在周九良穴口处一点一点的摩擦，想要被填充 被侵占的渴望迷失了周九良全部的心智，他完全的顺从：“我......我爱你，给我，我爱你，我愿意。”  
　　孟鹤堂终于满足，将周九良的腰托起，抵住入口，然后深吸一口气，一点一点侵入，推开一切阻隔，温柔而坚决地将周九良彻底据为己有。  
　　刚开始还有点耐心，但是随后孟鹤堂进出的幅度越来越大，还未来得及脱下的白衬衫半挂在身上，周九良随着他的顶撞控制不住的轻哼，刚开始还是忍耐着的喘息，到后来无法克制地叫出来，气息越来越急促，一边哭一边求饶，使得埋在身体里的热度进一步高涨，身体在疼痛消失后开始起了不一样的变化，渐渐有了酥爽的快感。  
　　孟鹤堂一下一下更深地捅进温软的体内，近乎虔诚的感受着来之不易的快感，自己喜欢了这么多年的人就在身下躺着，他没有办法不激动，看着神色迷乱的周九良，孟鹤堂又猛力顶进了几下，一股热流勃然冲出，全部倾注进周九良的体内，周九良小腹微微涨起，而与此同时， 属于孟鹤堂的Alpha气息蔓延到周九良的四肢百骸。  
　  
　　情事稍微告一段落的孟鹤堂附身靠近周九良，在他的脖子上轻轻的啃咬着，笑的狡黠而又满足：“你终于是我的了。”  
　　小白兔变成了猛虎，并且还把他给吃掉了，稍微清醒的周九良瞪着孟鹤堂，骂了一句：“无耻。”  
　　之后迎来了更深一波的折磨，孟鹤堂理直气壮：“我只是告诉你什么叫真正的无耻。”  
　  
　　6.  
　　  
　　在孟鹤堂一脸满足的在自己家里到处乱翻的时候，拿起两瓶东西问的时候，周九良才知道，柜员卖给他的压根不是抑制剂，而是该死的气味阻隔剂，还是孟鹤堂拦着，才避免了周九良找柜员同归于尽。  
　　再然后，两人依旧和以前一样伪装，直到孟鹤堂不小心被爆出来。  
　　某天的后台  
　　“栾哥，你不是要追孟哥吗？标记成功了吗这是？”秦霄贤极其八卦的凑过去。  
　　栾云平吃苹果的动作停下，平静中带着愤恨：“我标记他奶奶个孙子！两个alpha怎么标记？”孟鹤堂就是个二傻子！一个斯文败类腹黑A装什么身娇体软温柔O？  
　　“啥？”老秦当场懵逼。  
　　后来，根据采访者秦霄贤叙述，某个激情四射的夜晚，栾队撸起袖子做好了标记孟鹤堂的准备，谁知道在释放信息素的三秒之后，那个醉的不成样子的孟鹤堂爆发出了比他还浓郁的alpha信息素，一脸痞相的对着已经呆滞的栾云平调侃：“兄弟，拼拼刺刀？”  
　　操！你一个斯文败类腹黑A装什么身娇体软温柔O？神经病啊！  
　　

　　


End file.
